Death Note:BB Another Story
by sherendwi.mikumaulina.39
Summary: Fanfiction Death Note:BB Another Story Terinspirasi:Death Note:Another Note


**Death Note Fanfiction**

Ini adalah Fanfic buatan Yukino-Chan :3 dri dlu, Berjudul

BB dan Kura. kura adalah Nekohito=Kucing nama buatanku,BB(Beyond Birthday)jika tdk ada yg tau silakan lihat Novelnya Death Note Another:The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases.

Silakan Baca ^^

Genre :comedy,romance,tragedy

Death Note Fanfiction

* * *

><p>BB and Kura:Terima Kasih Aku Juga Cinta Kepadamu<p>

* * *

><p>Kisah ini sebelum BB menjadi Pembunuh<p>

13:00 pm ditaman

Pada pukul segini BB keluar untuk jalan2 dia melihat seekor kucing abu2

"Meow.."suara kucing itu mendekati BB

"Eh?"BB kaget melihat kucing tersebut mengikutinya.

"Hay knp kau mengikutiku?"BB menggendong kucing itu dan membawa kucing itu ke pinggiran

"jgn ikuti aku lagi ya.."BB bejalan jauh,tapi kucing itu mengikuti terus

"Meow.."kucing itu msih mengikutinya,BB pun kesal dan menaruh kucing itu ditempat jauh dan dia dia masuk kerumahnya dan...

"Meow..."suara kucing didepan pintu

"Hah..knp kau mengikutiku?!" BB sedikit kesal

"M-Meow.."kucing itu agak bersedih,dan BB mulai bersalah.

"-sigh-..Baiklah kau blh msk." kata BB sambil mempersilakan msk dan..

"Waa..! kakimu kotor!."teriak BB

"Baiklah yang punya aturan itu aku,jadi..aku yang berkuasa." ucap BB seperti Boss ( :v )

"Meow?"sambil memiringkan kepala

"pertama,kau harus mandi!.."muka BB langsung seram

"Meow!"kucing itu lari

"Hey!apa kau mau tinggal disini?,ikuti aturanku!."Teriak BB

"Meoow.."kucing itu berhenti dan pasrah.

.

.

lalu kucing itu mandi krn skrang sudah jam 14:52pm jdi BB juga mandi. di bak mandi BB sengaja airnya hanya se pinggang bawah agar kucing itu BB membasahi dan mengusap2 kepala dan semua badan kucing tersebut.

"Kau bnr2 kotor ya."ucap BB,kucing itu terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"knp?" tanya BB,setelah mrk mandi BB memakai baju dan mengeringkan kucing itu

"walau aku seram,aku termasuk org yang baik."ucap BB sambil mengeringkan kaki depan si kucing.

"pasti kau lapar,tapi aku hanya punya selai strawberry,tdk apa?"sambil mengarahkan jarinya yg dilumuri selai,si kusing menjilati tangan BB.

sangking laparnya dia makan apa saja.

"hehe,,,geli."ucap BB

"meow.."kucing itu senang

"kau lucu." BB mengelus kepala si kucing

"harusnya aku beri nama padamu."kucing itu mulai manja2 ditangan BB

"ku beri nama 'Beyond Nekokura' Beyond dri namaku dan Kura bahasa jepang artinya abu2 krn warnamu abu2,sedangkan Neko artinya kucing,kau suka?" panjang lebar BB menjelaskan

"Meow"Kura pun senang.

tiba2 ada sinar dari kening kura dan sinar itu keseluruh sinar selesai,Kura yang tdinya kucing menjadi anak kecil seperti umur 13 tahun dan ada kalung huruf "B"

"A-apa?." BB terdiam kaget

"Terima Kasih BB,skrang aku akan terus bersamamu dan melindungimu!."

"K-kau kucing a-atau manusia?!." tanya BB sambil tkut2

"uhh..bisa diblg aku 'Nekohito' manusia-kucing"ucap Kura sambil tersenyum

". . ." BB terdiam

"Tenang aku akan slalu menjaga dan membela apapun itu,walau kan jahat/tdk aku akan setia."ucap Kura

"mmmm...tapi knp?" tanya BB

"krn kau sudah jadikan aku peliharan/penjaga."jawabnya"Oh ya kau blm tau 'Nekohito'!."lanjutnya

"ya tapi emh kau mau bersamaku?"tanya BB

"ya anggap saja aku seperti pelayanmu."jawab Kuro sambil tersenyum

"baiklah tapi tdk apa dgn kondisi ini?" tanya BB,krn dia tau rmhnya sedikit kecil.

"tdk apa,aku bisa tdr luar."ucap Kura

.

.

Jam 19:21 PM dirumah BB

"B~!"panggil Kuro dgn nada manja

"Hmm" BB yang sedang menonton TV

"Apa kau mau makan?."tanyanya dgn nada lucu2 dan itu membuat BB blushing

"Mmmm...aku hanya ingin selai strawberry ."dgn nada malu2

"Eh?selai lagi?!knp tdk yg lain?"tanyanya kawatir

"krn aku suka"ucap BB dgn nada jutek

"mmm...baiklah krn selai sudah habis aku akan membelinya!"ucap Kura

"Tunggu!" Teriak BB

"ya?!" Kura baru saja memegang panel pintu

"kau tdk bisa pergi dgn keadaan seperti itu."

"oh..jadi aku harus pakai apa?"ucap Kura

"ini gunakan topi dan unuk ekormu pakai saja celana panjangku"sambil menunjukkan kamar.

setelah itu...

"B-Kun!,bagaimana?"sambil berpose ala model ( :v )

"mmm...seperti manusia"

"Ok kalau begitu aku berangkat!.."Kura Berlari dgn cpt

3 menit kemudian

"aku pulang!"ucap Kura dri dpn pintu

"kau sudah membelinya?"ucap BB yang bangun dri tempat duduknya

"ini!"Kura memperlihatkan kantong penuh selai strawberry

"tapikan..aku lupa memberimu uang?apa kau...MENCURI?!"ucap BB kaget

"Eeh?!tdk kok tdi aku pake duiy sihirku"ucap Kura

"eh?bisa ya?"ucap BB

"ya lah kan aku dri NekoHito dan pasti butuh sihir"ucap Kura

"mmm..ya sudahlah mana selaiku?"ucap BB mengulurkan tangan

"ini...aku mau dong"ucapnya dgn gaya anjing

"mmm...baiklah ini"ucap BB sambil memberikan 1 selai strawberry.

krn Kura kucing atau manusia kucing dia tdk bisa memakannya krn dia tdk tau cara membukanya ( LOL)

"B~Kun! suapin aku selainya."ucap Kura

"knp?kan kau punya sendiri?"ucap BB

"A-aku tdk bisa membukanya" jawab Kura malu2

setelah itu BB mengarahkan 2 jari ke arah mulut Kura ( w )

"ini..."ucap BB lalu melahap jari BB

tapi..

"Kura kau...dingin?!"ucap BB sambil memegang tangan Kura

"*hachi.."kura bersin

"Kura kamu tdk apa?kamu dingin sekali?!"ucap BB kawatir

"eh...gk apa2 kok *hachi aku cuma flu."ucap Kura agak lemas

"apa krn diluar dingin?"ucap BB

"tdi diluarkan gerimis,jadi gak masalah,lagian cma flu"ucap Kura dgn lemas

"benarkah?lebih baik kamu istirahat saja" Ucap BB

"aku tdk apa2 kok,kamu saja yang istirahat" ucap Kura

"yah..terserah kau saja dehh.."BB menyerah

lalu stelah selesai makan BB pergi tidur

"B-kunnaku tdr di dmn?"tanya Kura

"hmm.." lalu BB mengeluarkan sebuah kasur kecil diruangannya.

disini,dan ini selimut" sambil menyerahkan kasur dilantai kamar BB

"tapi kau tdk pakai selimut?"tanya Kura

"biarkan yg penting kau hangay."ucap BB sambil blush,Kura pun jg blush

.

.

Jam 23:43 pm dikamar BB

jam segini Kura msih blm tdr2 krn menunggu majikannya tdr pulas...

'mmm...apa B-kun sudah tdr pulas?'batin Kura

kura pun melihat posisi tdr yg unik itu,dan kura memegang tangan BB dan...

"ya ampun dingin sekali."ucap Kura dgn pelan.

lalu Kura sengaja tdk tdr krn ingin memberikan selimut kepada majikannya itu.

"Oyasumi...B-kun"Kura mengucapkannya dan langsung berubah menjadi kucing abu2 dan tdr...

.

.

Jam 06:11 am dikamar BB

BB terbangun dia mendengar suara ada yang memasak didapur,setelah dia berjalan dgn lemas dan ada suara

"Ohayou B-kun,aku buat sarapan buat kita,ada yang berbahan selai strawberry"ucapnya dgn senang

"kau membeli semua bahan2 ini?"tanya BB

"tentu pakai duitku,hehehe..."tawa lecil Kura yg imut membuat jantung B berdebar2 stelah itu B mengambil tempat duduk

beberapa saat kemudian...

makanan pun sudah jadi,ada roti bakar dgn selai strawberry,nasi goreng minumannya jus strawberry. mrk akhirnya makan

"Itadakimasu!"ucap mrk berdua

"masakanmu enak juga Kura"BB memuji roti bakarnya itu

"hehe...arigatou.."Kura tersipu malu

SUNYI~! keadaan begini BB dan Kura jadi canggung

"Kura,kau mau pergi ke taman?sekedar jalan2?"ucap BB mulai pembicaraan

"mmm...baiklah,nanti aku berubah menjadi kucib lagi atau tetap manusia?"tanya Kura

"jadi manusia tapi ganti bajumu ?"suruh BB

"baik!"ucap Kura sambil mengarahkan jempol..

setelah itu BB yg pergi mandi dan Kura yg sedang mencuci piring dan membereskan tpt tdr.

'mmm...aku msih aneh knp pada saat tdr aku pakai selimut?'batin BB kekamar untuk ganti baju ( sebenarnya bajunya sma semua :D :v )

"B-kun,aku pakai baju apa?"teriak Kura dari luar kamar.

"ini!" BB melempar baju putih panjang polos dan celana BB,krn BB tdk punya baju lain, ( :v )

terpaksa mrk pakai baju yg sama untuk jln2 ketaman,yg masih pagi sekitar ham 09:32 am ya sudah banyak yg ditaman tapi kebanyakan orang sedang lari pagi,dan ada yg berpacaran ( :v )

"mmm...Kura".panggil BB

"ya?"jawab Kura

"A-apa kau yang memberikan selimut padaku tdi mlm?" tanya BB yang pipinya sudah merah

"hah?!"Kura kaget dgn pipi merah,"i-iya." jawabnya mendengar itu BB langsung memerah

"T-tapi knp?"tanya BB

"aku tdk mau B-kun sakit"jawabnya dgn kepala menunduk dan muka memerah

dan mrk berdua terdiam dgn muka memerah

". . ."

"ah..sudahlah jgn dipikirkan,sebaiknya kita pulang saja." ucap BB mulai pembicaraan

"I-iya baiklah,tapi...aku mau es kirm!"ucap Kura dgn nada anak kecil

"hah..tdikan kau baru sarapan...Ok Baiklaj kita beli". ucap BB

"Hore~!" girang Kura

akhirnya mrk pergi mencari es krim

selama 10 menit mrk mencari es krim dan akhirnya ketemu.

.

.

"permisi,saya pesan es krim strawberry 2"ucap BB kepada pedagang es tersebut

"baiklah, 2 es krim strawberry untuk 2 pasangan serasi ini" ucapnya si pedagang otomatis BB dan Kura kaget dan memerah

"eh,pak kita bukan pasangan"ucap Kura dgn nada gugup,sedangkan BB yg terdiam merasa menerima apa diucapkan si pedagang.

"ini dia!"ucap pedangang itu sambil memberikan 2 es kirm strawberry

"terima kasih" ucap BB sambil menukar es krim dgn uang.

dan akhirnya mrk bisa pulang dgn es krim

"B-kun knp tadi tdk marah saat dibilang kya gtu sma pedagang tdi?"tanya Kura

"knp harus marah?kalau kita bukan pasangan!"ucap BB

"tapi itu memalukan tau!"ucap Kura dengan nada agak tinggi dan membuat es krim yg dia makan tumpah.

"Huwaaa!...Es krimku!.."tangisan Kura membuat sebagian orang ditaman itu memerhatikan mereka.

"ssssttt...Kura diam!"bisik BB tapi Kura tetap menangis.

"Ini,ambil,sekarang jangan nangis lagi!"ucap BB sambil memberikan es krimnya,perlahan Kura berhenti menangis.

"Makasih B-Kun,B-Kun Baik!"ucap Kura dengan gembira.

"huh..lagi kau udh dewasa umur 13,apa hanya krn es krim jatuh saja harus menangis?"

"mmmm...krn itu kebiasaanku,maafkan aku B-Kun..."

"Iya,iya tidak apa-apa." dan mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan,saat di perjalanan .

"B-Kun,mau es krimnya?"ucap Kura

"sedikit..."kata BB dan menjilat es krim tersebut.

"klo B-Kun mau bilang aja"ucap Kura dengan senyum kecil

"ya.."ucap BB sambil mengelus kepala Kura

.

.

berhari2 berbulan2 bertahun2 telah terlewati..

ya mereka tetap hidup berdua dengan aa tawa,sedih dan marah..

etiap tahunnya BB menjadi aneh,pada tanggal 9/4 dia membunuh 1 org dan menjadi pembunuh terhebat dan terpintar didunia,bahkan detektif yang disebut L susah sekali memecahkan kasus terkadang takut mendekatinya atau berbuat salah terhadapnya,walau ada keinginan pergi,dia menolak karena dia akan terus bersama BB apapun yg terjadi.

dan disaat itu Kura tau tentang 'Kira'.dan tau siapa 'Kira' itu, dan itu Light Yagami.

ialah yang membunuh semua penjahat didunia,Kura kwatir dengan Kondisi BB,bisa saja dibunuh oleh 'Kira'.

dia berfikir sejenak,dia bisa menyelamatkan BB dari 'Kira',demi BB dia rela mengganti nama asli yang bisa dilihat 'Kira' dengan "Beyond...Nekokura..."

.

.

"B-kun.."panggil Kura dengan nada sedih bercampur takut

"ada apa?"jawab BB dengan nada cuek

"hmmmm...mungkin..ini uacapan terakhirku.."

"apa maksudmu Kura!"ucap BB dengan nada bingung

"mmmm...maaf tapi waktuku cuma beberapa detik lagi."

"apa maksudmu perkataanmu KURA!"bentak BB yang tdinya sedang melihat komputer sekarang berdiri memegang bahu Kura.

"kau diincar oleh 'Kira' dan aku sudah mengganti namamu yang bisa dilihat mata Shinigami sepertimu,dan aku mengganti namaku dengan namamu."ucap Kura dengan jelas dan tersenyum kecil.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!"bentak BB yang kwatir

"mmmm...sesuai perjanjian aku akan melindungimu,oh ya kata terakhirku,aku sayang B-Kun slama ini,dan aku pasti akan melindungimu dari atas sa-"ucapan Kura terpurtus dan detak jantung Kura melemah dan ingin terjatuh,otomatis BB menangkap tubuh Kura yg sudah sekarat.

"S-sa yon-nara,B-kun..."ucapan Kura dengan nada putus dan lembut,tdk lama kemudian mata Kura mulai tertutup..

"Kura...KURA!"teriak BB

'berkatnya aku bisa hidup abadi...tpi aku yakin sihir ini tidak akan lama,ini pasti akan hilang,dan namaku akan kembali lgi.'batin BB

.

.

Stelah kejadian it,BB mulai membunuh 2 orang,tapi setiap dia membunuh ada sesuatu yang menggangu,firasatnya berkata itu Kura,maksudnya untuk mencegah BB membunuh.

Beberapa bulan kemudian BB dipenjara,karena telah membunuh 3 ditangkap oleh Naomi Misora kaki tangan dia melihat dirinya dikaca namanya sudah kembali,tapi...dia mendengar kalau 'Kira' sudah mencoba berkali2 dan tdk berhasil walau namanya sudah kembali,firasat BB berkata ini ulah Kura.

.

.

"aku pasti melidungimu dari atas.."kata2 Kura itu membuktikan Kura sayang dan cinta dengan BB,setiap BB mengingat kenangan dia dengan Kura,BB menangis,menangis dan slalu berkata

"terima kasih aku juga cinta kepadamu,Kura.."ucapan BB itu membuat drinya sendiri merasa bersalah.

Hari ini pukul 23:03 PM disell penjara BB

BB masih menangisi kematian Kura,kepergian Kura yang menyentuh membuat BB slalu menangis.

tiba2 BB merasakan kehangatan ditubuhnya seperti...seperti...Pelukan Kura.

.

.

"cup..cup..B-Kun yang kusayang". ada seseorang yang menepuk punggung BB, tapi siapa?

"K-Kura!..teriak BB

"hehe..hay.."ucap Kura dengan tawa kecil

". . ."BB terdiam terkejut,dengan pala ditenggelamkan kebawah

"B-Kun tidak apa-apa?."tanya Kura tiba2 saja BB memeluk,tapi tdk bisa krn itu bayangan Kura,jdi BB hanya bisa merasakan saja,tdk bisa nyentuh.

"kau tdk bisa B-kun, krn aku sudah mati."ucap Kura dengan senyum kecil "maaf,hanya sebentar,aku tdk bisa lama dadah B-Kun,aku sayang B-Kun."dan akhirnya Kura pergi dari sana...

.

.

beberapa tahun kemudian BB pindah penjara,dipindahkan ke jepang,sell lamanya ada diinggris.

saat diperjalanan mobil polisi yang dipakai BB untuk pulang tertabrak pohon karena pengendara mobil tersebut kaget ternyata Remnya blong! dan BB meninggal diumur 23 ditanggal 24,Juni 2011,dan skrang BB dan Kura bisa bersama walau mereka hanya Bayangan.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

terima kasih sudah baca \(^o^)/

gak jls ya =.="

entahlah apa yang kulakukan,tpi salah satu temanku berkata ini bagus ;3

Hope You Like Guys :3 :)

Reviewnya ya Sensei! (_ _) *bow


End file.
